Currently, vehicles delivering items along a street may travel along the same street multiple times in a given day. Traveling along a street multiple times in a given day for delivery of items may be inefficient since a vehicle(s) may travel more miles than necessary resulting in inefficient use of time. In addition, traveling along a street multiple times in a given time period may result in usage of more fuel thereby increasing costs associated with payment of the fuel.
As such, a need may exist for identifying duplicate travel along one or more streets.